ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball NA: New Adventures
Click here to check out my other fan-fiction! DB NA takes place approximately 5 year after the events of Dragon Ball GT, where several past villans escape from Hell, and Goku returns early from his training with Shenron, once again an adult, and now immortal after absorbing the previous set of Dragon Balls. Characters Heroes *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Trunks *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Gohan *Goten *Turles *Raditz *Nappa *Bardock *Tarble *Majuub *Abo & Kado/Aka Villians *Frieza *Zarbon *Dodoria *Cui *Saibamen *Cooler *Lord Slug *Kuriza *The Ginyu Force *Cooler's Armored Squad *Bojack *The Galaxy Soldiers *Chilled *Super Perfect Cell *Cell Juniors *King Cold *Kid Buu *Paragus *Syn/Omega Shenron *Baby *Super 17 *Super 13 *Dr. Gero *Tambourine Neutral *Broly *King Vegeta *Android 17 *Android 18 Chapter 1: A New Adventure After 5 years of the defeat of Omega Shenron, Goku has left to train with Shenron, leaving the Earth in Vegeta's hands. The story starts out with Vegeta and Trunks training just incase some new villian pops up. Little did they know that several villians will appear soon... and will have to make allies with some of them. Vegeta and Trunks were currently in their Super Saiyan forms and in a struggle between Vegeta's Super Galick Gun and Trunks's Heat Dome Attack, the attack his future self used to finish off Future Imperfect Cell. Vegeta: Come on Trunks you can do better than that! Trunks: Well wait until you see this father! Trunks ascended to his Ascended Super Saiyan form and canceled the Heat Dome Attack only to fire a Super Buster Cannon. He soon started to slowly overpower Vegeta. Vegeta: What?! How is that possible? No matter! Vegeta powered up to his Super Saiyan limits, transforming the Super Galick Gun to a Final Burst Cannon in the process. Their power was once again equal. Until... they sensed a great power. One larger then any villian they faced. And one was headed torwards them. Vegeta: Get ready Trunks... who knows who it might be... Trunks Or WHAT it might be... A shadowy figure dropped in front of them... it was Goku, once again an adult, who has returned from his training with Shenron. Goku: WAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!! Vegeta: Kakarot?! Your back?! Well at least its only you... Trunks: Welcome back Goku. Goku: Its good to be back. Anyway, did you feel all of those powers Vegeta? Vegeta: Yes... and their are a lot of them, ???: Well if it ins't my brother Kakarot, and the Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta, and his son Trunks. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks turned around to see... Raditz? Goku: Raditz?! Vegeta: Impossible!! Trunks: Who? Chapter 2: Old Enemies, New Friends... Raditz: What's the matter Kakarot, are you not happy to see your older brother again? Goku: But thats impossible... I saw you die, Piccolo killed us both that day! Vegeta: I even heard what had happened when it did... how is it that you are still alive?! Raditz: Oh I did die... but thanks to the one called Primus, I have been revived. Trunks: Father who is this? Vegeta: Another Saiyan I used to work with when I was still working for Frieza. His name is Raditz and he's Kakarot's older brother. Raditz: And if your wondering I wasn't the only Saiyan who was brought back. All the other Saiyans who were killed by you and Frieza are alive now. Goku: Hmm... maybe then we can forge an alliance with those other Saiyans and work together to stop this! Raditz: About that... I want to join you and your little team. Vegeta: You want to join the Z-Fighters. Raditz: ... Yes. Goku: Kay. Vegeta: Kakarot, your just going to let him join?! The last time you two met, he took Gohan and nearly killed both you and Piccolo. Goku: Come on Vegeta, ever heard of second chances? Vegeta: Tch, fine. Raditz: Anyway, I saw Turles and Nappa sparing on the way here. They were at the desert. The 3 Saiyans took off to the Diablo Desert, while Trunks stayed behind to gather the other Z-Fighters. Once they reached their destination of choice, they saw the two Saiyans in an energy struggle, Nappa using his Break Cannon against Turles's Calamity Blaster. Turles: Come on, I expected a LOT MORE from the general of the Saiyan military! Nappa: Too... strong... getting... overpowered... Grraahh! Nappa charged more power into his Break Cannon, overpowering Turles's Calamity Blaster, and causing a large explosion. When the explosion cleared, Turles was floating in the air, his armor barely even damaged. Nappa: Goddamnit... how is that your so powerful?! Turles: Simple... I did plenty of push-ups and sit-ups, and ate plenty of fruit. Nappa: Stop mocking me! Nappa then attacked Turles with a Bomber DX, which caught Turles off gaurd, and dealing some damage to the rouge Saiyan. Turles: Alright, I admit, that hurt a little, but that was merely a lucky shot. I'm done playing games with you Nappa! Turles rushed at Nappa and proceeded to attack him with the Meteor Burst rush, severely damaging him. As he (Nappa) tried to get back on his feet, Turles stomped on his head, rendering unable to get up. Turles then proceeded to blast Nappa with a Pulse Drive, causing a large purple geyser-like explosion. Turles: I'm done with you Nappa. Nappa: Agh... ugh... gh... Our 3 Saiyan heroes landed on the ground, only to be quickly discovered by Turles in almost no time flat. Turles: Well well well, if it isn't the Princess of all Saiyans- Vegeta: The f*ck! Turles: -The low-class Saiyan that sent me to Hell- Goku: Its good to see you too, Turles. Turles: -And his older brother, the disgrace of every Saiyan Raditz: Hey! Chapter 3: Recruiting Turles and Nappa Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks Category:Story invented by Supreme Gotenks